


Budapest

by rogue53



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue53/pseuds/rogue53
Summary: This is for The Writer's Table Thursday Vignettes 5/30/19.I started this a while back, and then it just kind of sat there looking at me. Mainly because there have been times when one or more of these guys has said something about 'Budapest' so, here it is!





	Budapest

It had been a long month and Natasha was sick and tired of being run all over the world chasing the people she had been ordered to neutralize. She hadn’t seen Barton or Coulson in weeks and it was time to reconnect.

She sent each an encrypted message along with an address and took off for a vacation after sending a message that she would be unavailable for the next week.

Clint grinned down at his phone, he had figured that he would be getting a message, he looked over at Phil whose phone had also beeped. ‘So, ready for some fun and games? I knew Nat would be getting antsy, it’s been awhile since we’ve all been together.’

‘Yes, but why there? With all the places she could choose?’

Clint shrugged. ‘Who knows? Maybe just because. It does happen, you know.’

Phil sighed as he made travel arrangements for the two of them. ‘Just that, I’m sending you on the most roundabout way to get there. You can explain to Nat when you get in.’

‘Wow, lover, let’s not tick off the Black Widow! She’s been on a shitload of assignments lately and, for the most part, by herself.’ 

Phil just smirked. ‘You have an hour to get to the airport, you better get moving,’ grinning as Clint ran out of the room cursing him.

By the next day, all three had checked into the hotel under their assumed names and after an excellent lunch, had walked around the central part of the city and had found a tiny bistro to eat dinner at.

‘What did you tell Fury about where all of us were going? You can’t tell me that you told him we were going on vacation all at the same time.’ Natasha leaned back in her chair, eyes on the shifting crowds and sipped on her glass of wine.

‘Yeah, I could just see his face if you did that. “By the way, sir, three of us will be out of touch for a week as we all need some down time and we decided that now would be an excellent time to take it.” I don’t think it would fly at all.’ Clint grinned at Phil, who just shrugged a bit.

‘I actually said nothing at all. He was busy with some other things and I submitted a base plan for intel in this area. He just waved me off.’ Phil blinked lazily around and then smirked just the tiniest bit. ‘So, we should make the most of this time. I’m not sure when the next time we could get this kind of time off.’

Natasha stretched slowly and then stood up. ‘Then we should make the most of the time we have been given.’

She turned and slowly moved away down the street, knowing that the two men were watching her intently.

Clint threw enough money to cover their meal and grinned a bit at Phil. ‘So…?’

‘Yes, I definitely think so.’

By the time they got to the hotel and up to their rooms, Nat had freshened up and was naked, sprawled over the bed. She smiled a bit, and then slowly stretched. Clint shed clothes as he walked over to the bed and crawled up from the bottom. 

‘You could tempt a saint, you know. And I don’t think either of us is a saint.’

‘And what would I do with a saint? Well, I know what I would do with a saint, but it would probably get me into so much trouble.’

‘And trouble is your middle name, right?’

Phil chuckled a bit as he slowly striped off, watching as Clint oh so slowly kissed his way up Natasha’s legs. He knew that this wasn’t going to last all that long, it had been weeks since they had all been together and they were all too impatient. He eyed Clint and Clint gave a slight shiver as if he knew.

‘Get a move on, lover, we’re all too impatient for this to be a slow start.’ Nat stretched out even more and Clint gave a little moan that made Phil’s cock do a little jump.

‘Well, when you put it that way…’

Clint finished moving up and the two of them were kissing desperately, Clint moving into Nat as she tilted her hips just a little bit more and then stilling as Phil spooned up behind him.

‘Oh, and what is this, hmmm?’

‘Don’t play!’ Clint was almost vibrating, and Phil knew better to tease him too much. With an expert twist, he pulled the plug and with a quick swipe of lube, slid into him.

There was an almost a second of delay, and then there was nothing but moving and crying out and groaning.

‘So, what are you going to write in this report when we get back? Fury’s going to want something, you know.’ Clint was lazily drifting in the pool while the other two lay back under umbrellas and nibbled on their lunch. It had been a great week, and although he really didn’t want to go back, it was time. Fortunately, nothing major had gone on and so it had been truly restful for all of them.

‘I actually have written a brief while we’ve been here, there seems to be some extra movement in the cartel that’s near here. So, I left a message that I had recalled the two of you for some surveillance which I have already submitted reports for in your names. Make sure you read them in case there are any questions.’

‘Yeh, and when anyone asks about our time here, we can just shrug and mutter ‘Budapest’. It’ll keep them totally confused!’

Natasha slowly grinned and just as slowly stood up. ‘Well, since we are leaving tonight, maybe…?’

There was a splash as Clint bailed off of his float and he chased after his partners as they headed back to their room.


End file.
